


Have Some Pride

by merrymegtargaryen



Series: Westeros Academy [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lommadook, Lommy is the Babadook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: Beric and Thoros take Arya and Co. to their first Pride. Things go about as you'd expect.





	Have Some Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure and utter nonsense I wrote for the express purpose of giggling with Emily--if you like it, I'm glad!

Arya eyed herself critically in the mirror. “Lommy,” she called. “Do you think I look gay enough?”

Lommy, who was wearing a Babadook costume, poked his head in the room. “YAS QUEEN.”

“You’re not that gay.”

“I am today.” He fiddled with his long claws. “I can’t believe every gay person was born today.” 

Arya took a picture of him and uploaded it to instagram with the caption “I can’t believe every gay person was born today. -Lommadook”.

“All right, kids.” Thoros appeared in the doorway wearing a shirt that said “I’M WITH BERIC.” Behind him stood Beric, whose shirt read “I’M BERIC.” “Let’s go.”

Arya and Lommy tripped after Beric and Thoros. Gendry, Hot Pie, and Sandor were already waiting in the car. Hot Pie looked excited, Gendry looked neutral, and Sandor looked as if he’d rather be anywhere else. “I don’t like parades. Or loud noises. Or celebrations. Or--”

“You don’t like anything,” Thoros said.

“That’s not true. I like being at home,” Sandor protested.

“You’ll like this too,” Arya said with a consolatory pat. 

Sandor snorted. “How would you know? You’ve never been to a Pride parade before.”

“Well, neither have you,” Hot Pie pointed out, because he had no filter and possibly an unconscious death wish. 

“Everyone is going to have a good, gay time,” Beric said, starting up the car. He plugged the aux cord into his phone and started playing ABBA. He, Thoros, Arya, Hot Pie, and Lommy sang for the entire ride. By the time they parked the car, Sandor was looking murderous. 

“Come on, Sandy,” Thoros said, tugging the other man from the car. “You’ll have a great time!”

Even if Sandor wasn’t having a good time, everyone else was. People were dancing and shouting all around them, and most of them couldn’t get over Lommy’s outfit. Sandor tried to escape while people took countless pictures and videos of Lommy, but Thoros was adamant--Sandor would stay for the parade and he would like it.

When they finally did make it to the parade, Arya shouted in delight. Every float was gayer than the last, featuring everything from a little boy wearing platform heels and dancing to Lady Gaga to a float of twerking drag queens. Arya convinced Gendry to let her sit on his shoulders so that she could see everything. Everything was a glittery rainbow of love. 

By far the best float, however, was the one where Arianne Martell, Renly Baratheon, and Loras Tyrell were dancing, double fisting rainbow-colored bottles of vodka.

“This is such a good idea!” Arianne gushed to Renly. 

“It is!” he shouted over the music. “I’m just glad we got rid of Gerold.”

The two friends rolled their eyes at the thought of their childhood acquaintance, who had gotten incredibly butthurt when they told him that as a straight person, he couldn’t be in the parade. 

“But I’m an Ally!” he’d whined. 

“Exactly,” they’d both said. 

“Oh my god,” Arianne said. “It’s Beric!” She and Renly both waved enthusiastically at him, as if he wasn’t able to see them dancing and pouring vodka on their mostly-bare torsos. “BERIC! BEEEEERRRRIIIIIICCCCC!”

“HEY GUYS!” Beric shouted. 

“COME JOIN US!”

“OKAY.” And with that, Arianne and Renly pulled Beric and Thoros onto their float.

“WHAT ABOUT US?!” Arya shouted.

“YOU’LL BE FINE,” Thoros shouted back. The float moved away and Arya, Gendry, Hot Pie, and Lommy were left with Sandor.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Sandor growled. 

“We’re not babies,” Arya said crossly, hopping down from Gendry’s shoulders. “You don’t have to babysit us.”

Right at that moment, Lommy accepted a red Solo cup from a stranger and drank all of it.

“What the hell was that?!” Sandor demanded.

Lommy shrugged. “I don’t know. It was fruity.”

Gendry facepalmed. “Lommy, for fuck’s sake.”

“All right, just...don’t take anything else from a stranger,” Sandor said. “And let me know if you start feeling funny.”

“I feel fabulous,” Lommy said.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Maybe we should find Beric and Thoros,” Gendry said. 

“Why, so they can abandon you again?”

“Beric has the car keys,” Gendry pointed out.

“There’s a train.”

“On Pride weekend?”

Sandor cursed. “Right. Let’s go find those two idiots.”

They picked their way through the crowd, but it was slow going. Everyone around them was partying and they kept trying to get the motley crew to party with them. It was hard to resist, especially when people were throwing glitter and blowing bubbles and even spraying whipped cream everywhere. This was  _ much _ more fun than chasing after stupid Beric and Thoros, who were probably doing body shots off each other by now. Hot Pie convinced them to stop and get rainbow-colored sno-cones, much to Sandor’s chagrin--nevertheless, he did get a sno-cone, and he even allowed Arya to take a selfie with him. When she looked up after posting it on instagram, she frowned. 

“Where’s Lommy?”

The four of them glanced around. There were several Babadooks, but none of them looked like Lommy. 

“We lost him,” Hot Pie said, paling.

“You didn’t see where he went?!”

“I was watching the fire-eaters!” Hot Pie protested. In fairness, the fire-eaters were much more interesting. 

“Does he have a phone on him?” Sandor asked, though he looked skeptical.

Arya shook her head. “He couldn’t fit it into his outfit.”

“We’ll never find him in this crowd,” Gendry lamented. “Everyone’s dressed as the fucking Babadook.”

“What the fuck’s a Babadook?” Sandor wanted to know. 

“A gay icon,” said Arya. “But we’ve got to find him--there’s no telling what he drank.”

“Should we split up?” Gendry asked. “Cover more ground?”

“He might come back here,” Arya pointed out. “He might have just wandered off for a moment.”

Sandor sighed. “All right, Gendry, Hot Pie, you two stay here and keep an eye out. Arya and I will look for him. You all have each other’s numbers and everything?”

When they confirmed that they did, indeed, have each other’s numbers, Arya and Sandor set off. 

“Fuckin’ irresponsible,” Sandor grumbled. “Just leaving you kids behind.”

“We’re not kids,” Arya said hotly.

“Oh yeah? Then why did Lommy up and wander off while we were eating fucking sno-cones?”

Arya didn’t have a good response to that. 

They wove a tight circle, stopping every time they saw someone dressed like a Babadook. This was even harder than chasing after Beric and Thoros, and by the time they made their way back to the sno-cone stand, they were sweaty and tired and grumpy. Sandor was very much regretting his decision to let Thoros talk him into coming to one of the loudest and most colorful events known to man, and Arya was equally regretting thinking that Beric and Thoros would be good guides to her first Pride. She should have gone with literally anyone else. 

When they finally made it back to the sno-cone stand, Hot Pie was munching on a sno-cone and staring at where a knot of people were gathered.

“Where’d Gendry go?” Arya asked.

“Well,” said Hot Pie, “the good news is that Lommy came back.”

“Well, where is he?”

Hot Pie pointed to the knot of people. “The bad news is that he gave Gendry whatever he’d been drinking, and now they’re doing that.”

Arya and Sandor turned to where Hot Pie was pointing and saw that Lommy had, indeed, returned--and he was dancing with a shirtless Gendry. It didn’t seem quite so out of place for Lommy to be strutting his stuff, but Gendry never danced, and he especially never danced shirtless. A crowd of people were whoo-ing and filming the whole thing. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Hot Pie said.

Arya instantly whipped out her phone and started filming. 

Sandor swatted at her phone. “Put that away. If they’ve taken what I think they have, they’ll be coming down real hard soon.”

“We don’t even know where Beric and Thoros are,” Arya pointed out. 

Sandor considered this. It was too hard to follow the parade, and besides, there was no guarantee that Beric and Thoros were still on it. They may well have abandoned ship for something with more booze and a higher risk of injury.

And that’s when it struck him. 

“Grab them,” he ordered Arya and Hot Pie. “I know where to find them.”

They persuaded Gendry and Lommy to stop dancing and come with them. Sandor led them to an open field, one that was sparsely populated. Some people were lying out on blankets and towels and some were dancing--but Sandor plowed past them and headed straight for where a group of the earlier fire-eaters were practicing their trade. With them were Beric and Thoros, who were holding lighters and bottles of jager.

“Put those away!” Sandor snapped. “You’re grown men, honestly, stop embarrassing yourselves.”

“They can do what they want!” a very drunk Arianne Martell insisted. “It’s  _ Pride _ , which means that we should all celebrate who we are.”

“Not by singing off your damn eyebrows.”

Arianne pointed an accusatory finger at him. “Hey! Viserys’s eyebrows grew back eventually, and now he looks fine!”

“He still looks like he has a bad smell under his nose,” Renly pointed out.

Arianne nodded. “That’s true, he does. But his eyebrows are fine.”

“Are they?” Loras muttered.

Sandor yanked the lighters away from Beric and Thoros. “No more. Do what you want on your own time, but I’m not gonna let you leave these roofied up teenagers stranded because you’re both idiots.”

“Who’s roofied?” Beric asked, blinking.

“The two who are dancing.”

For Lommy and Gendry were, indeed, dancing again. Arianne whoo-ed them and began dancing too. 

“Gee, Sandor, why did you let someone roofie them?” Thoros demanded. “They’re just kids.”

Sandor facepalmed. “Just give us the keys so I can take them home.”

Beric and Thoros exchanged looks.

“Well…”

“About that…”

“It would appear that um…”

“In the course of certain events….”

“Which definitely DID NOT involve a kegstand…”

“We sort of...misplaced...said keys.”

Sandor was seething. “You  _ lost _ the  _ keys _ ?”

“Yeah, so we were just planning to take an uber home or something,” said Beric. 

Sandor facepalmed against. “These kids are roofied, Dondarrion!”

“Oh, and you’ve never dealt with a roofied person before,” Thoros said with a deadpan expression.

“I’m not leaving these kids in a dumpster the way I did you, Thoros.”

“Wait,” Arya said suddenly. “I think I have an idea.”

It took a while, so by the time the minivan pulled up, Gendry and Lommy were already passed out. She and Sandor loaded the two boys in and then climbed in with Beric and Thoros. Arianne, Renly, and Loras followed them inside, sitting on the floor when there were no seats left.

“Hi, Beric,” Jeyne Poole said in what she clearly thought was a seductive voice.

“Jeyne,” he said tiredly. “I have a boyfriend.”

“I don’t mind sharing.” Jeyne glanced in the rearview mirror. “Everyone settled in? Let’s go!”

“Can you drive more slowly?” Loras asked. “I might be sick.”

“You will  _ not _ get sick in my parents’ car,” Jeyne said sternly. 

“Too late,” Renly said cheerfully.

Arianne snapped what had to be the worst selfie she’d ever taken. “Happy Pride, everyone!”


End file.
